


Reader x Beatle Wives Oneshots

by Stixx



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Let's just pretend the beatles never met these lovely ladies you got to instead, Smut, beatles wives, reader x beatle wives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stixx/pseuds/Stixx
Summary: Look my little bisexual heart is absolutely IN LOVE with all the early Beatle wives. So, I decided to make a one-shot book about them. Always fem! reader by the way. I know literally nothing about dudes. I decided to write this because why not. Also, there are NO Beatle wife/reader fanfics out there. != Smut  *= fluff
Relationships: Cynthia Lennon/Reader, Jane Asher/Reader, Maureen Cox/Reader, Pattie Boyd/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. * Reader x Pattie

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request any oneshots at my Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/maccaandthebeatles
> 
> Also, I don't know a whole lot on their personalities so please forgive me

You woke up in your bed, sun shining through your windows and onto your closed eyes. The warmth of the sun seemed to be coming in as well, making you feel all warm. You felt like one of those cool lizards you always saw at the zoo. You just felt so warm, so relaxed, so _happy..._ You thought nothing in the world could make this any better.

But something did. You felt someone wrap their arms around your waist, pulling you closer to their body. Their smooth, warm skin felt amazing on you. A smile formed on your lips once you felt a pair of soft lips softly touch your cheek.

"Love come on. It's already ten and you still aren't awake." Said your girlfriend, Pattie Boyd with an adorable giggle. That beautiful giggle always made your heart skip a beat or two. You could practically see her adorable smile spread across her face as she gently shook you awake. You were so lucky to have her.

You turned over to face her and opened your eyes. You saw her smiling at you with her hair all tied up in a messy bun, a sheet wrapped around her beautiful body, and eyes sparkling with joy. You were speechless. You just couldn't take your eyes off this beautiful lady. You couldn't believe she was laying here in _your_ bed, kissing and shaking you awake. "Good morning." You finally managed to say, causing Pattie to giggle again.

"I told you not to stay up so late." She said with a smirk. "I've been awake for at least an hour now."

You rolled your eyes. It was no secret that you loved to stay up at night. "I'll sleep when I'm dead" you would always say. She would reply with an exasperated sigh followed with a loving kiss on the cheek as she went to bed without you. "So you just wandered around the house in a bedsheet?" You asked her, snickering slightly to yourself at the thought of her wearing a bedsheet like a ghost.

"No." She said, brushing a strand of hair out of your eyes so she could see them better. "I decided to stay here with you. I don't have anything to do today anyway."

"Well, then what were you doing while I was asleep?"

She turned over on her back and stared up at the ceiling, eyes still sparkling like diamonds due to the lighting in the room. "Well, I mostly read my book, but then I decided to write in my diary."

"Ah. What did you write about?" You asked coyly, playing with a strand of your hair.

Pattie laughed as she turned back over, wrapping her arms around you to spoon you. "Diaries are meant to keep secrets silly. If I told you what I wrote it wouldn't be a secret anymore." She said with a giggle, causing you to giggle too. "But I may have written about how beautiful you are." She whispered, kissing your ear slightly.

Your face immediately turned bright red. You couldn't believe how incredibly lucky you were to have a girlfriend like her. "You know..." You said, taking her soft, delicate hand into yours. "Since we both don't have anything planned today, we should just laze about and cuddle. Does that sound alright?"

Pattie rested her chin on your shoulder, bringing you two even closer. Waves of intense emotions washed over your body like a tsunami crashing down on a beach at the feeling. "That sounds perfect" She replied. And so, you both just lounged around the house all day, just cuddling each other.


	2. *! Cynthia Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're feeling insecure, so Cyn comforts you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Body Issues, sexual stuff
> 
> No disrespect intended :)

_Fat_

You stared at yourself in the mirror, only in your underwear, so you were able to see almost every inch of your body. You felt waves of shame and guilt wash over you like a tsunami, ready to destroy a town near the shore. You looked at your stomach. To others, it looked healthy. To you, however, all you saw was a gross and disgusting lump of a gut, making you look pregnant. You looked at your thighs. Others complimented them. They said that they were perfect in every way. To you, however, they were fat. Too fat. You didn't have a thigh gap like all the other supermodels on TV and in magazines. You had the opposite. You hated the fact that your thighs seemed to slam together like two big, greasy chunks of ham. You felt a darkness looming over you, casting it's terrifying shadow over your small body. It could tear you to shreds in an instant, but instead, they only whispered words. But those words were far deadlier than the claws of a beast. Those words had the ability to psychologically torture you for days on end, and you had no escape.

You nearly jumped out of your skin when someone knocked on your bedroom door. " Y/N love! I'm home from the grocery store!" Cyn came in, looking like a beautiful angel compared to you. Her blonde hair was glowing in the sunlight that was casting its sunlight through your windows. Her gorgeous brown eyes were sparkling with joy and wonder. Although she was fairly quiet, she always had this excited look in her eye, like she was excited for whatever the day could bring. You could not believe how lucky you were to have her.

"I was walking around London when I saw the most-oh." She said once she noticed you were half-naked. " Y/N why are you standing in front of a mirror in your underwear?" She giggled slightly.

You felt your cheeks turn a slight pink. Although you and Cynthia had been dating for a few months now, you were still shy when so much as a small inch of skin was showing. Being half-naked in front of her felt like being having your cover blown on a secret spy mission. You trusted her 100%, but no matter who it was, you would always be nervous about your own body.

"I, I was just, um..." You trailed off, averting your eyes. You hated it when Cyn walked in on you like this. It was embarrassing, and it made you feel like a burden.

Cynthia sighed. She knew exactly what was going on now. She could see it in your eyes. "Oh, Love..." She said, coming over to you and wrapping her beautiful, dainty hands around your waist. "I wish you could see what I see."

You looked down. You felt like those words were lies, just false and empty compliments to make you happy. Although deep down you knew that wasn't true, the darkness seemed to cloud your judgement, and it tormented you from within.

"I know you're sensitive about your body, and I know that you don't think you're beautiful, but _I_ do." She said, giving you a peck on the cheek as she slid her hands down to your stomach. "Even if you weren't beautiful, I would still love you, but we all know that you're beautiful so we have nothing to worry about. Your stomach is the perfect size and shape for a strong, independent woman such as yourself." Her hands moved to your thighs, causing your breath to hitch. "Your thighs are also very beautiful. So milky white and soft." She said, squeezing them slightly. You giggled, the blush in your face beginning to become more noticeable.

"There's that beautiful smile," Cynthia said, turning your head so she could kiss you. "I haven't seen that smile in a while. That's unacceptable Y/N."

Her hands returned to your stomach, and she started to slide her hand into your underwear. You felt your knees quiver in excitement. "Why don't you get out of these, and I can show you how pretty you really are."  
  
And so began a night of wild fun between the two of you. The next morning, you woke up with a noise complaint sitting on the doorstep outside of your flat.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not mean to disrespect/insult anyone mentioned in this fic. This is all purely fictional. Also, please don't be mean in the comments ^___^


End file.
